The War of Gondor
by G.S. Donaghy
Summary: Five years after the War of the Ring, the realm of Gondor is a peaceful place once again. At first the reign of King Elessar was peaceful but a new evil has arisen in Middle-Earth and it is up to the peoples of Middle-Earth to put an end to this threat.
1. Prologue

The Lord of the Rings – The War of Gondor 

**By**

G.S. Donaghy 

PROLOGUE

        It has been five years since Frodo Baggins destroyed the One Ring of Power in the fires of Mount Doom.  The Dark Lord Sauron had put so much of his power into this One Ruling Ring and when it was destroyed, he too was also.  

It all began in the Shire where Frodo Baggins son of Drogo Baggins kept the lost Ring of Power.  The wizard Gandalf had warned Frodo of the troubles that the Ring possessed and told him that he must leave the Shire and go into exile, and to travel to the realm of the Elf Lord Elrond in Rivendell.  On June 20th 3018 the evil Dark Lord Sauron attacked the river-city of Osgiliath and weakened the defenses of Gondor.  Also around that time, while Gollum was imprisoned by the elves of Mirkwood, Thranduil was attacked and Gollum escaped.  Gandalf went to Isengard to seek the advice of the greatest wizard of his order, Saruman the White.  While he was at the stone tower of Orthanc in Isengard, Saruman had betrayed Gandalf and imprisoned him in the tower.  Saruman's purpose was to rival the evil Dark Lord because the Ring had corrupted his mind and clouded his wits.  It is also noted that this is when the Black Riders had entered the Shire in search for the Ringbearer.  Frodo met the Ranger Strider at The Prancing Pony in Bree, along the way to Rivendell and he took up with them.  When they reached the old watch tower of Amon-Sul, which is Weathertop, they camped for the night and during the night they were attacked by five of the nine Ringwraiths and Frodo was mortally wounded by a Morgul blade.  They now made haste and traveled to Rivendell as fast as their feet could bear them.  They reached Rivendell on October 21st and Frodo awoke and found Gandalf sitting there in a chair next to his bedside.  Gandalf then told him why he was late in coming to Frodo's aid and how he escaped the tower of Orthanc.  The next two days there was much singing and merrymaking in the halls of Elrond.  

On October the 25th was the Council of Elrond where many tales about the Ring were told and they decided what should be done with the Ring.  Frodo volunteered to take the Ruling Ring to Mordor and cast it into the fires of Orodruin.  Elrond chose for him nine companions that would guide him on his journey as Ringbearer.  Those eight companions were: the Ranger Strider, who was known as Aragorn, Boromir of Gondor, Gandalf, Legolas an elf of the Woodland Realm, Gimli the dwarf who was the son of Gloin, who was a companion of Bilbo when they went on their adventure to the Lonely Mountain, and the hobbits Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, and Samwise Gamgee.  

They left Rivendell on December 25th to face unknown and uncertain dangers.  They wanted to make for the White City of Minas Tirith, the great city of Gondor, by way of the Gap of Rohan.  But when Gandalf told them the news of Saruman, it was no longer possible.  Their paths lead them to the Mountain of Caradhras but the snowstorms and hailstorms did not allow them to pass so they had to take a path that no one wanted to take because of the stories they had heard.  They were to go under the Misty Mountains through the Mines of Moria.  It is during this time that the creature Gollum began to trail the Ringbearer.  The Fellowship was attacked by orcs and goblins in Moria and fled for the bridge of Khazad-dum.  At the bridge of Khazad-dum they encountered the Balrog, an evil creature of the underworld.  Gandalf fought with the Balrog and both the wizard and the Balrog fell.  Gandalf pursued the Balrog to the peak of Zirakzigil and there he threw down the Balrog and passed away, his body was left lying on the peak.  The Fellowship had little time to mourn for their friend because they needed to flee the mountainside and the lands around it because the orcs and goblins of Moria would pursue them after nightfall.  

They came to the forest of Lothlorien and there they met the great elf-queen Galadriel, one of the Three Keepers of the Rings.  During this time Gandalf came back to life and for a while he was in a trance.  In Lorien Frodo looked into the Mirror of Galadriel and foresaw things that would come to pass if he did not destroy the Ring of Power.  After a short stay in Lorien the Fellowship said farewell to Galadriel and Celeborn and started on their journey to Rohan.  The company passed the great statues of Argonath and made their camp at Parth Galen.  While this was happening, Saruman's armies of Uruk-hai were tracking down the Ringbearer and the orc-band attacked the Fellowship near the shores of Sarn Gebir.  Merry and Pippin distracted the Uruk-hai so that Frodo could escape.  Boromir was slain after rescuing the two hobbits, and the orc-band captured Merry and Pippin.  Frodo knew that he could not stay and both he and Sam made for the eastern Emyn Muil.  Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli set out in the pursuit of the Uruk-hai to rescue Merry and Pippin from torment and death.  

In the realm of Rohan, the King Theoden's mind was poisoned by Saruman, and against the King's orders, his nephew Eomer set out from the Eastfold to pursue the orcs.  Eomer and his group of horsemen overtook the orcs just outside the outer rims of Fangorn Forest.  Meriadoc and Pippin escaped the band of Uruk-hai and fled into Fangorn Forest and there they met Treabeard, an Ent.  The Rohirrim attacked at sunrise and destroyed the orcs.  At this time, Frodo and Sam descended from the Emyn Muil and meet Gollum.  In Gondor, Faramir, brother of Boromir saw the funeral boat of his brother.  After a couple of days the Entmoot began and Eomer, upon returning to Edoras, capital of Rohan, meets Aragorn.

In March of the year 3019 Frodo and Sam, lead by Gollum, began their passage through the Dead Marshes.  And in Fangorn Forest Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli came upon a stranger clad in a white robe.  At first they thought that it was Saruman but lo and behold it was Gandalf the White.  Then the four set out for Edoras.  In Gondor, Faramir left on an errand to Ithilien.  Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli reach Edoras and healed Theoden of the demons that were inside of him.  At this point an army of ten thousand Uruk-hai crossed the river Isen and planed to march on Helm's Deep.  In Fangorn Forest, the Entmoot ended and the Ents decided to attack Saruman and march on Isengard, which they reached that night.

In fear of Saruman attacking Edoras, Theoden retreated to Helm's Deep, the Rohirrim's greatest defense.  And during the night the army of Uruk-hai reached Helm's Deep and the Battle of the Hornburg began.  Also during that night the Ents came to Isengard and completed the destruction of it.  The army of Rohan along with help from Gandalf and Eomer defeated the army of Uruk-hai and freed Rohan from tyranny for the time being.  After days of repair and mourning, Theoden and Gandalf set out from Helm's Deep and made for Isengard.  Near Mordor, Frodo had reached the slag-mounds on the edge of the Desolation of the Morannon.  The next day Gandalf and Theoden, along with a company of men, reached Isengard and parleyed with Saruman in Orthanc.

In the land of Ithilien, Frodo meet Faramir and Faramir took him to Henneth Annun.  It was during this time that Aragorn, along with Legolas and Gimli, took up the "Paths of the Dead" and reached Erech that night.  Gandalf and Pippin left the company and made for Minas Tirith and they reached the White City on March 9th 3019.  Frodo, Sam and Faramir set out from Henneth Annun and reached the Morgul-road near the Black Gate of Mordor.  At this time darkness began to flow out of Mordor.  

March 10th began the Dawnless Day and also the Muster of Rohan when the Rohirrim rode forth from Harrowdale.  Faramir let Frodo go and was rescued by Gandalf outside the gates of the City.  Frodo and Sam passed the Cross Roads and saw the Morgul-host set out from Mordor.  On March 11th Gollum visited with Shelob and planned for Frodo's death.  The next day he lead Frodo into Shelob's lair and Frodo was poisoned.  Sam rescued him and mortally wounded Shelob.  The Orcs of Cirith Ungol then captured Frodo.  The Pelennor was overrun by the Morgul-host and Faramir was wounded.  The next day Sam found Frodo in the Tower and they disguised themselves as orcs and escaped.  On March 14th the armies of Mordor besieged Minas Tirith.  Minas Tirith was outnumbered by about ten to one and their odds of winning were slim.  In the early hours the Witch-king broke the gates of the City and invaded.  Denethor burned himself on a pyre because of the madness.  The horns of the Rohirrim were heard near the City and they came to the Pelennor Fields and charged on the Morgul-host.  Theoden was slain in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields and Eowyn was injured.  Aragorn came and raised the standard of Arwen.  

There was a battle under the trees in Mirkwood and Thranduil repelled the forces of Dol Guldur.  Lorien was also assaulted.  On March 16th, from the Morgai, Frodo and Sam looked out over the camps to Mount Doom.

In Esgaroth, a force of Sauron's army came and laid assault on Dale.  The Battle of Dale.  King Brand and King Dain Ironfoot fell.  Many Dwarves and Men took refuge in Erebor and were besieged.  

The Host of the West lead by Aragorn marched from Minas Tirith.  They came to Morgul-vale.  Frodo and Sam came in sight of the Isenmouthe and were overtaken by Orcs on the road from Durthang to Udun.  They later escaped and began their long journey along the road the Barad-dur.  They then left the road and turned south to Mount Doom.

The Host passed out of Ithilien and Aragorn dismissed the faint-hearted.  The Host camped in the Desolation of the Morannon when Frodo and Sam made their last journey to the feet of Mount Doom.  

On March 25th 3019, the Host was surrounded on the Slag-hills and fought a terrible and bloody battle.  They were outnumbered by about five to one.  Frodo and Sam had reached the Sammath Naur and Frodo began having regrets.  Gollum appeared and fought with Frodo for the Ring.  Gollum seized the Ring and fell into the Cracks of Doom.  This was the downfall of Barad-dur and the passing of Sauron.

After the fall of the Dark Tower and the passing of Sauron the Shadow was lifted from the hearts of all who opposed him, but fear and despair fell upon his servants and allies.  Lorien had been assailed three times from Dol Guldur.  Though grievous harm was done to the fair woods on the borders, the assaults were driven back; and when the Shadow passed, Celeborn came forth and led a host over the Anduin in many boats.  They took Dol Guldur, and Galadriel threw down its walls and laid bare its pits, and the forest was cleansed.  The Shadow was driven back and destroyed in every place that it had dwelt and the people of Middle-Earth were freed again from evil.  Aragorn son of Arathorn was crowned as King Elessar and the realms in Middle-earth remained ever after, as long as they lasted, in friendship with Gondor; and they were under the crown and protection of the King of the West.  During that night came Elrond and his daughter Arwen.  Elrond surrendered the scepter and laid the hand of his daughter into the hands of the new King.  Together they went up to into the High City.  And Aragorn King Elessar wedded Arwen Undomiel in the City of the Kings upon the day of Midsummer, and the tale of their long waiting and labors came to their fulfillment.

The Ringbearers were honored on the Field of Cormallen and after weeks of stay in Minas Tirith, they made their long journey back home.  Samwise, Meriadoc, and Peregrin returned to the Shire.  Frodo, Gandalf, Bilbo, and the three Keepers of the Rings, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Elrond, came to the Grey Havens and departed over the sea.  And an end came to the Third Age.


	2. A New Evil

**The Lord of the Rings – The War of Gondor**

**By**

**G.S. Donaghy** CHAPTER 1 

A NEW EVIL

At first, the reign of King Elessar seemed peaceful but as the years went on the world became much darker and it seemed that a new evil was in the air.  Ill news was heard in the lands of Middle-Earth that spoke of orcs and goblins multiplying in the mountains again, and the forests were becoming inhabited by wargs.  But the years following the destruction of the Ruling Ring of Power brought much needed peace and good-fortune to the people of Middle-Earth.  

            In Gondor, King Elessar had plans for rebuilding the great river-city of Osgiliath because it had almost been completely destroyed by the ongoing attacks from the Dark Lord Sauron and the armies of Mordor during the War of the Ring.  King Eomer of Rohan was in good friendship with Aragorn and he sent many men to help Gondor rebuild Osgiliath.  

        For five years the land of Mordor laid empty and no news was heard from it.  None ventured too close to Mordor for fear that there was some evil curse placed upon it.  Even the Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains dared not go near or fly over ever since the Dark Lord Sauron was overthrown and the Dark Tower of Barad-dur destroyed.  Some feared that orcs and goblins and other evil creatures still dwelt there and at any minute they would lash out and attack the peace and tranquility of Middle-earth.  For this is what Aragorn feared and that is why he was so eager to rebuild Osgiliath.  Aragorn went to Meduseld, the golden hall of Edoras, and sought out the advice of Eomer.  "Ill tidings have I heard in the northern lands that trolls and orcs were multiplying again," said Eomer.  "Then what I feared was not just my mind playing tricks on me," responded Aragorn, for he knew that something evil was abroad.  "What shall be done in case of an assault?"  "I do not know yet, but I think it would be wise to send many scouts into the Dark Land in order to find out what evil is there," answered Eomer.  "The Great Eagles will not fly near Mordor so the men of Middle-earth must venture in to face the unknown peril."  So, against their will, many men from both Rohan and Gondor were sent out a few days later to venture into the desolate black lands of Mordor and to see what has become of that dark place.  

        Aragorn did not stay long in Edoras because a messenger came from Minas Tirith, and he had brought ill news.  He spoke to the king two days after the riders were sent out.  "Our scouts have reported that the men that were sent to rebuild Osgiliath have been slain by some unknown evil and their heads have been impaled into the ground outside the city gate, but their bodies have not been found!" said the messenger Falorn.  He was winded and tired because he had been riding to Edoras for two straight days and had not rested, for the need was urgent.  Aragorn was in dismay at the news that he had just received.  "Now it is known that some new evil is in Mordor and it is my fault for sending those brave men to their deaths," said Aragorn.  "Alas, and now I have just sent the valiant men of Rohan and Gondor to their doom by persuading them into passing the Mountains of Shadow into land of Mordor where they know not their fate."  "What great evil has befallen this day!" cried Aragorn.  

So it was that later that day he set out to return to Minas Tirith, and he told Falorn to ride fast to the White City and tell Faramir, Captain of Gondor, to send out riders to all of the free peoples of Middle-Earth warning them of this new evil.  With Aragorn went one hundred Rohirrim-horsemen to assist the Men of Gondor because another messenger came from Ithilien and reported to the king that bands of orcs and goblins were assaulting the men that were rebuilding Osgiliath.  In Gondor, Faramir had not been idle.  He gathered many soldiers to drive back the assault in Osgiliath and he sent word to the elves of Mirkwood and to their king Thranduil to be aware of any assault from the Misty Mountains or the lands near the forest.  Legolas was there and he made for Minas Tirith to help his old friend in need.  

The fighting in Osgiliath had been going on for four days when Aragorn returned and at once he went to help the men fight the orcs.  It was as if the fighting never stopped there and like before the orcs and goblins had taken control of the east bank of the Great River.  The fighting there was intense and it seemed that the enemy's numbers never decreased.  Many brave men of both Rohan and Gondor were slain in the fighting that lasted for days.  

After what seemed like a week of fighting the orcs and goblins were finally driven back out of Osgiliath and peace was restored there for at least a while.  Aragorn had not received any fatal wounds but he suffered a large laceration on his head.  Gondor had not lost as many men as did their enemies even though they were greatly outnumbered.  Sixty-three riders of the one hundred Rohirrim-horsemen had fallen in battle and their bodies were taken back to Edoras and a large mound was erected over them serving as a memorial of the battle to all that came there.  The morning after the battle Aragorn awoke in his bed and found Legolas standing next to his bedside.  "Good morning, I would have hoped that you would be happier to see your old friend again," said Legolas.  

"I think you were a little too late if you wanted to slay any orcs," said Aragorn.  He was now wide-awake and the morning sun was shining into the chamber in which he slept.  The light of the room reminded him of Lothlorien and he was reminded of his stay there with the Fellowship which now seemed long ago.  "I already fought some orcs while riding in Rohan.  Bands of orcs are roaming freely in these lands," said Legolas.  "I suppose that those orcs that I fought were from the Misty Mountains or some other dark place because your scouts would of known if the orcs and goblins came over the Mountains of Shadow," said Legolas.

"No orcs came near Minas Tirith because we were fighting them for a week in Osgiliath.  We lost many men there.  I'm sure you heard that we were rebuilding the city when out of the black gates came many orcs and they assailed our men and drove them back from the city," said Aragorn.

"Well it is good that you are well and did not become one of the fallen," responded Legolas.  Aragorn and Legolas spent many long hours conversing with each other far into the night and they did not cease until they spotted, far away among the dim light of the darkening evening, several riders approaching the city gates.  The riders were from Rohan and they rode at great speed.  They were lead into the city and their horses were taken to one of the nearby stables.  Aragorn welcomed them and he led the riders to one of Minas Tirith's great halls and bade them to sit down.  Servants were called to bring the men food and drink.  After the riders had eaten their fill, they were obliged to talk with Aragorn about their errand.  They spoke of many things, some news that Aragorn had already heard and some that he had not.  "Evil news has been heard in Rohan that spoke of an evil creature that has inhabited the dark confines of Mordor," said one of the riders.  "Men are speaking of such tales and there is now little doubt that this is true after what we have found.  The King of Dale, Bardin, was slain near the great battle plain of Dagorlad, said the other rider.  "With him went many men from Dale and no trace of their bodies have been found.  Scouts of Rohan found the fallen king impaled in the ground surrounded by the weapons of his men and those of orcs.  The scouts left Edoras after they had heard from Dale that the King and his men had not return for quite some time," spoke the rider.  

"This grieves me much because Bardin was a great warrior and a great friend to the people of Gondor," said Aragorn.  He knew Bardin since he was little and now he was weighed down by the loss of his friend.

"Send word to the dwarves of the Iron Hills and Erebor that the realms of Gondor and Rohan are in need of their assistance and that we are at war with the new evil that has arisen in Mordor," said Aragorn to the two riders.  

The Riders stayed the rest of the night in Minas Tirith and at the break of dawn they set out from the city and made for Rohan.  Every soldier of every army was alert for this new evil and they warned the women and children not to stray too far from their town or dwellings, especially after nightfall.  Faramir gathered an army of soldiers and they marched to Ithilien, the land of many fountains, to see if they could learn more of the evil that now dwelt in Mordor.  With them they brought many stores of food and weapons and other resources that they would need.  Some men would be sent out later to go back and retrieve more items.  Faramir knew the lands of Ithilien well because he roamed that land often was stationed there during the War of the Ring.  In Ithilien was Gondor's fortified base of Henneth Annun and only the Men of Gondor knew the base's location.  Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, and the creature Gollum were the only other living creatures that came to Henneth Annun. 

This is the road that Faramir and his men now took, and in haste, because scouts of Gondor reported that the Harad, a people that had long been enemies of Gondor, were building up their forces as they had done during the War of the Ring and were planning an attack on the lands of Gondor.  Patrols of orcs had been spotted along the banks of the Anduin and South Ithilien was crawling with orcs and evil men.

It was getting dark, on the third day after they had set out, when Faramir and his men finally came upon the entrance to Henneth Annun.  They stood there as if in a dream because the base had been deserted ever since Sauron was destroyed.  The red sun was broken into many flickering beams shining through the thin veil of water that was before them, and as they entered they stood upon the long deserted floor of polished stone and looked into the darkness of the cave.  As they stood there other men came in through a dark narrow door on the other side of the cave.  They began to light fires and at once Faramir sent out spies to gather news of the Southrons.  Some men began setting up tables and cooking food because they had not eaten since the day after they had set out.  Others were putting the food and weapons where they were to go and began opening the casks of wine.  In an hour all of the men sat down to a feast and they ate to their heart's content.  The scouts that were sent out came back soon after and reported that no movement of the enemy could be seen and the land of Ithilien was in an awkward silence.  

"Are you sure that you did not see the enemy, not even orc spies?" Faramir asked to one of the returning scouts.  

"No we came across no living creature save birds and other wild animals," said Atras, the head scout.  "We searched just the land around Henneth Annun and not the land beyond.  But my guess is that orcs and the evil men are in South Ithilien," said Atras.

Faramir was troubled by this news because it was just as it had been during the War of the Ring; the land was in an awkward silence, the calm before the storm that soon followed.

Turning aside he told one of is men to set watch around the perimeter of the base and to alert him if they saw anything suspicious.  "Alright sir, your will shall be done.  We will alert you right away," said the guard.  Faramir retreated to the back of the cave and sat down deep in thought.  He was not only troubled by the news that the scouts had reported but also a fear was growing inside of him that this new enemy might be even more powerful than the Dark Lord Sauron, if that was possible.

Back in Gondor, in the great-hall under the white tower, Aragorn held a counsel.  At this counsel were Eomer, Legolas, and Thranduil, who had rode out from Mirkwood the day that Faramir had set out.  Also at the counsel was Gimli who had received the news in Erebor and was eager to meet his two friends again, who he had journeyed with during the War of the Ring.  They spoke of many things long into the deep hours of the night.  None save those that were at the counsel knew of the deepening peril that was before them.  Thranduil set out the next day to return to Mirkwood and Gimli Gloin's son traveled back to his father's mountains to report what was spoken at the meeting and gather as large a dwarve army as he could.  Something that they had not expected was about to happen.


End file.
